


Rain

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prison, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki misses rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Loki missed rain. He missed the smell of it, the clean crispness of the air while it fell down. He missed the sound. The sound of the rain on his tower room roof; its steady pitter patter or that thudding of rain as it barraged the roof as if trying to force its way in. He missed the way the clouds would blacken slowly and then just open spilling all the darkness like they were secrets. He missed running outside in it like he used to when he was a kid; not listening to his mother telling him and Thor to get back inside before they became soaked. He missed the rain slowly soaking his clothes and not caring at all because it was a sensation that he loved so much. He missed opening his mouth and drinking in the wet rain water even as his mom told him not to.

More than any other physical thing other than his mother, it was rain he missed the most. Because Loki's cell was so far under the castle he never saw it or heard it. Never even knew when it happened and hadn't in many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
